Malédiction d'Eros
by RyuShyki
Summary: Eros est un entremetteur zélé et très efficace ! Sauf quand il s'agit de sa propre histoire. Ses flèches ne fonctionnent pas sur lui, hélas. Mais il semblerait que par mégarde, une de ses connaissances se soit égratigné par le fer de l'une d'elle. Et pas des moindres... M/M soft. (Rating provisoire ?)


**Malédiction du Cupidon.**

 **Note:** Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai cette histoire de côté, et comme ces derniers temps je passe un peu trop de temps sur Fictionpress... Je me suis dis qu'il fallait peut-être que j'essaie l'originalité ! "T'es toujours sur Fanfiction... " Oui, parce que vous me connaissez :) et que j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec vous. Ce texte est une sorte de test. J'ai un peu plus de chance d'avoir des reviews ici :).

Voilà voilà ! ( pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu l'idée en regardant _La nuit au musée 2,_ les anges qui chantent de la Pop...)

* * *

Je suis un Cupidon. Ou Éros, ça dépend le pays.  
Vous savez, ce dieu de l'Amour romain, ce petit ange potelé aux ailes blanches, qui de sa flèche transperce les cœurs et crée des histoires d'amour. Voilà ce que je suis.

Enfin, à quelques détails physiques près : je ne fais pas quatre-vingt-dix centimètre mais un bon mètre soixante-dix-huit, relativement fin et athlétique, cheveux brun ébouriffé aux yeux verts, à la peau pâle. Bien loin de l'archétype du blond bouclé aux yeux bleu n'est-ce pas ?

En guise d'arc, j'utilise une sarbacane, plus pratique et transportable, et bien moins voyante qu'un bel arc en bois de pommier. Pourquoi pommier ? Parce que pomme d'amour. Et fruit du péché originel pour la culture chrétienne occidentale, mais bon ça, je ne m'attarderais pas dessus. Qu'une divinité romaine aborde une divinité chrétienne, croyez-moi, ça fait des étincelles.

J'aime m'installer en terrasse et surprendre les gens. L'amour leur colle à la nuque, ça les démangent, ils ne pensent plus qu'à ça, et grâce à moi des lits se réchauffent, génial non ?

Le problème, c'est que le mien reste désespérément vide. Je ne peux utiliser mes pouvoirs sur moi-même, évidemment. Je suis bien incapable d'abordé quelqu'un avec en tête l'intention de flirter ou de séduire : les mots s'échappent, j'enchaîne les bourdes, les maladresses, je gaffe ; bref, un _no man's land_ sentimentale.  
Quelle ironie… Le dieu de l'Amour incapable de draguer, faut le faire quand même.

Un descendant d'Hermès se fout royalement de ma gueule à cause de ça d'ailleurs. Le connard.  
Vince est l'archétype, mais vraiment, du bel escroc que rien n'arrête : la fortune de sa famille lui permet de voyager loin et aussi longtemps qu'il le désir, allant faire des affaires un peu partout dans le monde, me ramenant à chaque fois un souvenir plus ou moins … appréciable. C'est qu'il a un sens de l'humour assez particulier, ou alors ça ne concerne que moi, mais me ramener un vibromasseur en forme d'angelot, voyez-vous j'aurais pu m'en passer. Largement. Les humains sont quand même tordus pour aller inventer ce genre de choses.

Sa belle gueule m'insupporte : viril tout en élégance, pommettes hautes et fossette, son sourire un poil tordue le rends irrésistible. Vous voyez le sourire d'Henry Cavill dans _Man of Steel_ _?_ C'est la même chose, en pire, car il vous est adressé. Il a les mêmes yeux, maintenant que j'y pense … bleu océan. Une expression à fendre des montagnes, j'exagère à peine. Sa barbe de trois jours rajoute méchamment à son charme, ainsi que ses cheveux blond mi longs, qu'il replace sans arrêt en arrière et qui lui retombe savamment sur le visage. Et grâce à cette putain de gueule de mec mystérieux, cool en toute circonstance, élégant et galant, il drague et séduit autant qu'il le désir, pour obtenir celle ou celui qu'il veut. Bah oui, pourquoi se limité à un genre hein ? Trop facile.

Tout mon contraire en fait. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'énerve autant … Y en a d'autre qui se foutent de ma gueule, descendants de divinités et amis humains, mais lui… Ça l'amuse de m'emmerder en fait, de tourner le couteau dans la plaie et de verser de l'eau de mer dessus… ce descendant caché d'Apollon. Tsss… Je suis presque sûr qu'Hermès et Apollon se sont bien marrés à le confectionner celui-là…

Tiens bah quand on parle du loup…  
De mon coin de chaise en osier bon marché, sur cette terrasse ensoleillée en début d'après-midi, à siroté un diabolo grenadine, je le vois arrivé de l'autre côté de la place dallée de pierres ivoire, passant derrière les jets d'eau de la fontaine. Toujours impeccable dans ces fringues qui me coûteraient la rétine, il arbore ce coup-ci une chemise blanche à col ouvert sur ses clavicules halées, un gilet gris au col très échancré et double rangé de boutons, un jean foncé et une paire de bottines grises ouverte, le tout mettant parfaitement son physique en valeur, pour changer.

D'ici je vois toutes ces jeunes femmes le suivre des yeux, attablées en terrasse, faisant les vitrines locales ou assises sur la margelle du point d'eau, évaluant leur chance d'attirer son attention. Je me replace sur ma chaise, faisant mine d'examiner la carte des boissons tout en sirotant ma commande, pour éviter de posé mes yeux sur lui et sa démarche baroudeuse, me trouvant soudainement ridicule dans mes vêtements quelconque, un bermuda beige, un débardeur blanc et une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs aux manches retroussées.

Je le hais. Je déteste ce sentiment d'infériorité face à lui : c'est moi le dieu de l'Amour, pourquoi je ne suis pas gaulé comme lui ? C'est un voleur, un messager et un commerçant ! A quoi elle lui sert sa belle gueule, à part me faire rager ? Je devrais avoir son corps et lui le mien.

Je fais une fixette sur lui ? … Non, c'est faux. Bon peut-être un peu mais… D'accord, il m'obsède. Je le déteste parce que je ne peux pas l'aimer. Ça vous va ? Autrement, je serais incapable de lui parler.

Il se rapproche, saluant au passage le groupe de jeunes amies assises à quelques tables de la mienne avant de poser son regard sur moi. Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant une parfaite dentition éclatante de santé. Je sens mon ventre se contracter. Je le hais, mais je le hais ! Lui et sa discrétion ! Instinctivement, je colle mon dos au dossier de la chaise et croise ma jambe gauche sur ma jambe droite, en un réflexe défensif, relevant légèrement le menton quand il sort de sa poche arrière de pantalon une enveloppe, qu'il dépose nonchalamment à côté de mon verre. Son sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres alors qu'il tire sa chaise pour s'asseoir en face de moi, la légère brise m'apportant les effluves de son parfum naturel. Est-il utile de préciser qu'il sent divinement bon ? … Nan hein, vous vous en êtes douté.

Une serveuse accourt presque immédiatement, après s'être disputé à l'intérieur du bistrot avec sa collègue pour avoir le privilège de servir ce nouveau client affreusement canon. D'un coup d'œil, je remarque qu'elle canalise sa respiration, pour éviter de montrer son essoufflement. Quel professionnalisme.

 **_ Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je vous servir ?** demande-t-elle, sa voix masquant difficilement ses intentions.

Vince tourne la tête vers elle, son sourire diminuant légèrement. Il s'amuse à la dévisager, la faisant rougir grâce à son regard pénétrant. Connard va.

 **_ Bonjour… Un Mint Fizz, s'il vous plaît mademoiselle** , répond-il en traînant sur le dernier mot, de sa voix grave et riche. Qu'elle n'ait pas mouillée sa lingerie m'étonnerais fortement.  
Elle rougit légèrement et promit de faire vite, avant de disparaître pour aller préparer la commande.

Ses yeux bleus se reposent sur moi, un sourire en coin s'installe sur ses lèvres et il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, m'observant attentivement. J'inspire brièvement et décide d'ouvrir les hostilités, lui rendant son rictus.

 **_ Le grand Vince ici présent ? Que me vaut l'honneur ? Tu t'es souvenu que t'avais un ami roturier ?**

Son sourire s'élargit et il se place plus confortablement sur sa chaise, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

 **_ Oui, je me suis dit que la compagnie d'une élite pourrait lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Mais je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier** , me répondit-il avec son sourire si éclatant.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon verre pour ne pas flancher sous son regard et tend la main pour le prendre, désignant l'enveloppe du menton. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver cette fois-ci ?

 **_ Tu reviens d'où ?** Demandais-je d'un ton se voulant détacher avant de prendre une gorgée.

La serveuse revient avec le cocktail et des biscuits apéritifs, s'attardant un peu plus que nécessaire, avant de repartir d'un pas bien plus lent. Ma question le fait rire tandis qu'il retire du verre la feuille de menthe en décoration.

 **_ Aurais-tu peur de ce que je t'ai ramené ?** Ça l'amuse en plus, ce connard.

 **_ Amsterdam ne m'a pas laissé un bon souvenir** , répondis-je amèrement. C'était là-bas qu'il avait acheté l'angelot pervers. Il fait la grimace , un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres pleines, savourant sa boisson à petite gorgée.

 **_ Il n'était pas très raffiné, j'en conviens. Je reviens d'Inde, où j'ai conclu une affaire avec des sponsors, bla-bla-bla, tu connais la chanson. Les masseuses sont divines, un vrai pied, je t'assure. Mais tu me manquais, alors je suis revenue** , ajoute-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché, tout en m'observant par-dessus son verre.… Ben voyons !

 **_ Dois-je m'attendre à un exemplaire minimaliste du Kâma-Sûtra ? Tu penses réellement que je vais tomber dans le panneau Vince ? Personne ne te manque, tu te suffis à toi-même.**

Malgré moi, l'info fait son chemin, et je me rends compte que lui avoir manqué, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, me fait plaisir. Du moins, si c'était vrai…  
Je prends l'enveloppe et ouvre le rabat, qui n'avait pas été collé. Me tombe entre les doigts une magnifique carte peinte de la ville de Bombay, de nuit, très finement travaillée. Au dos, est écrit d'une belle écriture cursive- la sienne à n'en pas douter- :

« _Invitation à dîner_ _plus si affinité._ ».

… Je reste interdit devant ces lettres, conscient qu'il attendait ma réaction. Il pose les coudes sur la table, se penchant ainsi vers moi.

 **_ Il semblerait que je ne me suffise pas si bien que ça à moi-même, Elémiah.**

La façon dont il prononce mon prénom me fait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Je lève les yeux de la carte et tombe dans l'océan des siens, dans lesquels je sais que je me noierais, inévitablement. Son sourire laisse place à une expression sérieuse et … inquiète ? Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais même angoissé. Mais Vince n'angoisse jamais, il est toujours cool en toute circonstance. Vince ne peut pas avoir de sentiments à mon égard, c'est juste impossible. Improbable. « Im- »c 'que-vous-voulez. Il ne peut pas m'aimer. Séducteur comme il est, il… Non, tous ces souvenirs de voyages qu'il m'offre dès son retour sont des… des moyens de me rappeler que contrairement à lui, je ne peux pas séduire…

 **_ Est-ce assez équivoque ? Mes précédentes avances n'ayant pas touchées au but, j'ai pensé qu'être un peu plus entreprenant pourrais t'ouvrir les yeux sur mes intentions,** déclare-t-il doucement, l'inquiétude ne quittant pas l'expression de ses yeux.

Dites-moi que je rêve…

 **_ Tu sais Vince… Niveau romantisme, j'en connais un rayon,** dis-je en me redressant, posant à mon tour les coudes sur la table, faisant un effort pour ne pas serrer les dents et rester calme. **T'as rien trouvé de mieux pour déclarer tes sentiments ? Comme, je n'sais pas, dire tout simplement ce que tu ressens ? Ou alors t'as tellement l'habitude de voler des cœurs, jouer avec les sentiments des autres, qu'ouvrir le tien et livrer** _ **tes**_ **sentiments, c'est de l'ordre de l'impossible ?**

Je vois son expression se décomposer petit à petit. J'aurais tapé juste ? … Eh beh … Il baisse les yeux sur son verre, avant de planter son regard, déterminé, sincère dans le mien. Ouais… J'ai tapé juste …

 **_ Je n'ai effectivement pas l'habitude de me faire voler mon cœur, Elémiah. C'est très désagréable comme sensation. J'ai compris ce que tu ressentais, à ne pas pouvoir draguer… Le voleur volé, quelle blague…**

 **_ Content que tu saisisses l'ironie de la situation…**

Rester en colère, rester en colère, sinon je ne serais plus capable de lui parler. Continue à lui en vouloir, à détester sa belle gueule… Merde… Je me perds dans ses yeux océan inquiets, et je sais que je vais faire naufrage. Trouver un truc à dire. Vite. Il me devance.

 **_ Est-ce que … Tu acceptes ?** Me demande-t-il, sa voix n'étant presque plus qu'un murmure, bas et doux.

Je baisse les yeux sur sa carte et ses belles lettres cursives. Je relis une fois, deux fois, trois fois ces six mots, mes pensées tourbillonnants dans ma tête, incohérentes et contradictoires.

 **_ Si je refuses, tu te prends ton premier râteau ?** Répliquais-je, relevant la tête et plantant mon regard dans le sien, le mettant au défi de me dire la vérité. Parce qu'il est très doué pour mentir, ce crétin de blond incapable d'agir normalement face à ses sentiments.

Il sourit et expire en même temps, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il recule sur sa chaise, comme s'il accusait le coup et la bassesse de ma question, alors qu'elle est tout à fait légitime. Bon oui, j'avoue que c'est un peu bas de ma part, je me venge de l'angelot, pour une fois que c'est moi qui ai l'ascendant sur lui. Il porte son verre à ses lèvres et me glisse sa réponse avant de boire une gorgée.

 **_ Oui.**

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mon rictus. C'était l'évidence même : qui refuserait quoi que ce soit à ce … mec ?

 **_ Il faut bien une première fois à tout …**

Je vois son expression se décomposer instantanément alors que je vide ma grenadine d'un trait. Comme j'ai déjà payer, je me lève et remets ma chaise en place. Je le regarde et le salue doucement.

 **_ Passe une bonne journée.**

Et je me casse. En marchant. Sa carte toujours à la main. J'ai les plus grandes peines du monde à ne pas me mettre à courir. Il est tellement choqué par ce que je viens de faire qu'il n'a même pas l'idée de me courir après. Ça me soulage et me frustre en même temps. J'ai encore envie de me confronter à lui, et en même temps, j'ai envie d'être loin.

Très loin.


End file.
